1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a related content, a method for providing a related content, a service server, an end terminal, and a storage medium. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique of enabling a second end terminal to play a content related to a basic content which is requested to a service server by a first end terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technology, a variety of end terminals capable of playing texts, images and videos (referred to as ‘contents’ hereinafter as long as there is no specific explanation), such as MP3 (MPEG audio layer-3) player, PMP (Personal Multimedia Player), and UMPC (Ultra Mobile Personal Computer), are used. These end terminals download a content requested by a user from a personal computer and play the content. However, the end terminals cannot download the content when the user is moving or when the end terminals cannot be connected to the personal computer.
To solve this problem, there was proposed a technique of adding communication means connectable to a LAN (Local Area Network) such as Bluetooth, UWB (Ultra Wide Band) or the like to an end terminal and connecting the end terminal to a mobile communication terminal through a LAN.
Meantime, the user may want to check contents related to a basic content currently being played in the end terminal (for example, the related contents correspond to music video, album information, singer information, singer picture, singer related news, concert information, and Karaoke files if the basic content is a music file). If the end terminal has restricted hardware specifications (processing speed, screen size, etc.), the user wants to play the related contents through an end terminal having higher hardware specifications. To achieve this, the user searches for and plays the related contents using a computer. However, the user cannot execute a desired operation if the user has no computer or cannot access the Internet at the time when the user wants to search for and play the related contents.